


Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

by missfeministfangirl



Series: Yes, Miss Rowley [2]
Category: The Hour
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established d/s relationship, Dom!Bel, sub!Freddie. Set around 1x02 when Freddie and Hector are still snarking at each other and it’s getting on Bel’s nerves, but she has a solution that might curb Freddie’s tongue. Spanking and under-the-desk-oral sex! Because apparently I’m determined to write femdom fro al lthe fandoms I’m in. I can’t help myself. Also inspired by Ben’s bum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Queen.
> 
> Self betad so any mistakes are mine.

“Freddie, close the door.” Bel said as the journalist followed her into her office.

“Come on Bel,” Freddie said, continuing their conversation and completely ignoring her request, “I know you agree with me, Hector’s not a reporter he’s some privileged toff that’s been sent down to look pretty in front of the camera—“

“Freddie. Shut the damn door. Please.”

Freddie finally perked up and obeyed at the change in Bel’s voice. He pulled the door shut and when he turned back around Bel stood in the middle of her office with her legs spread and her arms crossed. She saw a barely visible shiver pass through him at the look that she knew was in her eye. He had seen that look before. But never at the office. Well, there was a first time for everything…  
“And the blinds.” Bel said, nodding towards the windows. As Freddie closed them Bel watched the empty office disappear. The rest of the team wouldn’t be back from lunch for a while but she wasn’t taking any chances. As he closed the final one, she felt her heart leap. 

“You’re being very…frustrating today Freddie.” Bel said as she stalked towards Freddie, backing him up till he was pushed up against the closed door.

“I know,” he said, “And I’m sorry, but you know I’m--”

“Don’t interrupt.” She said, and she could see the change in his eyes, the realization that this game they occasionally played was on, “Not only are you preventing my show from running smoothly, but you’re also distracting me.”

“Our fearless producer, distracted? How?” Freddie asked a playful glint in his eye.

“Because whenever you start being your frustrating self, I can’t stop thinking about bending you over my nice new desk and spanking some sense into you.” She whispered, her hands on either side of Freddie’s shoulders, penning him in as he let out a small shaky breath.

“Bel…”

“Let’s see if it’ll help shall we?” it still sounded like a command, but with a questioning lilt at the end that said she would stop if he said the word.

“Your wish is my command, Moneypenny.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Bel said with a smirk. She leaned in and kissed him, savoring the feel of their lips moving together and the sensuous slide of his tongue against hers when she let him in. When she finally pulled back her mouth felt stung with his kisses.

“Trousers and underwear off, then bend over the desk.”

Freddie leapt to it with flattering eagerness, the stubborn, brash journalist of a couple of minutes ago gone. As he stripped Bel took off her suit jacket and unbuttoned a few buttons of her silk blouse. When she looked back up Freddie was bent over the desk his legs spread wide with only his undershirt on, rucked up over his lower back. His head was turned towards her, a slight blush on his cheeks and excitement in his eyes. 

Bel came to stand behind him and took a moment to admire the view. Unconsciously (or perhaps consciously, the tease) Freddie arched up into the air as though searching for her touch. She ignored him for the moment, instead pushing up his shirt and dropping a view kisses along his spine. Eventually she gave in and reached a hand down to squeeze his ass, palming one of the cheeks before sinking her nails in just slightly. She felt a rush of heat between her thighs, but composed herself and stepped back.

“We’ll make it quick,” she said, “Only ten. Do try to be quiet, I know it’s not your strong suit, but we wouldn’t want anyone walking in on this.”

“Yes…Miss Rowley”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.”

SMACK

Freddie let out a gasp.

SMACK

He whimpered and bit down on his lip. His knuckles were white where they gripped the edge of her desk.

SMACK

This time he bucked up into her hand.

“God you love this,” Bell murmured, bringing her hand down again and again, “You want it so badly, “SMACK, “Because no matter how cocksure you are out there,” SMACK—SMACK, “You know,” SMACK, “that this is where you belong, this is where you want to be” SMACK.

“Aghhh” Freddie groaned as the last blow landed. He was panting, “Thank you Miss Rowley.”

When Bel slid her hand lightly over his red cheeks, Freddie shivered and reached around to grab his hard cock.

"Please..." he whimpered.

“Bring yourself off while I get comfortable.” Bel whispered into his ear. Then she moved to sit behind her desk. She hiked her skirt up and reached beneath her underwear to touch herself; she was wet and warm, and when she looked up Freddie was still bent over the table, and by the look on his face he was close. Bel pushed her chair back a little so he could see her hand underneath her skirt. His eyes snapped down to between her legs and he came, biting down on his lip to keep himself from making a sound.

With a beautiful flush on his cheeks and a pleasantly humble look in his eye Freddie swiftly cleaned himself up with a handkerchief he’d grabbed from his suit pocket. When he had finished he looked at Bel his hand darting between her face and the hand resting between her legs.

“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson Freddie?” Bel asked.

“I’m not sure Miss Rowley.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you a chance to prove that you have.” Bel replied and as she spoke she pushed her chair back to make room for Freddie underneath her desk. He took the hint and rushed to position himself between her legs.

Right away he began to kiss the inside of her thighs, still covered by her stockings. He reached up and pulled her underwear down to her ankles. He pushed her skirt up a bit more so he could tongue at the skin above the top of her stocking. He reached her wetness and, parting her with his thumbs, licked a long stripe along her slit. Bel gasped. She had told him to be quiet but she found it hard to obey her own commands especially when his mouth sped up, his tongue curling inside her and his mouth engulfing and tugging at her clit. It felt like he was trying to devour her, to taste as much of her as possible. She let out slow quiet gasps, at first pressing her hands flat on the desk then shifting them, reaching down to Freddie’s gorgeous head of hair and grabbing greedily. Freddie hummed against her when she did it and the vibrations it sent through her were sinful. He did it again, moaning his pleasure into her, and felt a shiver run through her, felt her climax building inside her and finally she came, tugging at the hair between her fingers, Freddie’s name on her lips.

He continued to press small kisses against her as she came down until finally she pushed him away. His lips were covered in her and she let out a small giggle at the blissed out look on his face, one she was sure was on hers as well. She bent down to kiss him and as their lips brushed against each other footsteps echoed in the corridor outside Bel’s office. Bel’s heart skipped a beat, but the steps passed, continuing down the hall.

“You need to get dressed.”

Freddie nodded, stood up and began to put his clothes back on. Bel slid her panties back up and buttoned her shirt. By the time Freddie was doing up his vest and fixing his tie they both looked almost presentable again. Except…

“Oh my goodness, your hair!” Bel laughed as she stepped in front of him to try and smooth back his unruly mop.

“And whose fault was that?” Freddie asked, finally fully dressed again.

“I told you, it was yours, or have you forgotten your lesson already?” Bel said with a smile.

“No, Miss Rowley.”

“Good. Now try to be nice to Hector for the rest of the day and you can continue making it up to me when we get home.”


End file.
